How Could You Do This To Me, Yuki?
by ryuchi-shuichi41
Summary: AUfic.Yuki breaks up whit Haru and Haru lets his dark side take control over him. Yaoi. Rape. Abuse. Character deathYukixHaru YukixKyoYukixAkito in later chapter FINNISHED
1. The Break Up

This will be an Aufic/ I really don't have anything against Hatsuharu Sohma. I like him, especially when he is black. I just wanted to write a story where he is abusive of Yuki. Yuki is not my favourite character but I do think he's cute and when he gets annoyed of Aya and Shigure I laugh. I do like Kyo. I like cats. And he is pretty cool.

_Summary: AUfic. Yuki breaks up whit Haru and Haru lets his dark side take control over him. (Yaoi. Rape. Abuse. Character death)YukixHaru YukixKyo_

_Rated: M_

_Genre: Tragedy/Romance_

_Parings: YukixHaru YukixKyo(will be YukixAkito in later chapter)_

Haru looked up into the sky. It remained him so much of his beloved Yuki. So deep and so beautiful. They had been dating for over a year now and Haru couldn't be happier. Yuki had said earlier that they needed to talk and he wanted to meet him after school. He had said it was serious. Even if Haru's class was over an hour ago he would do ANYTHING for Yuki if it was from kissing him to wait a lifetime for him, he would still do it. He was only fifteen, and Yuki was sixteen, he knew he loved the rat and wanted to be whit him. He waited outside the school waiting for Yuki. Finally the bell rang. Haru saw Yuki coming out whit Tohru and Kyo.

- Hey Yuki, he said smiling.

- Hey Haru, Yuki said.

Haru dragged Yuki into a deep kiss, but something was different. Yuki had never letting be kissing Haru.

- Yuki, is something wrong?

Yuki looked down for a sec and looked at Haru whit deep seriously beautiful violet eyes.

- Haru, can we go to some private place, he said. We need to talk and it's serious.

- Dah, Kyo muttered. What's so important that you have to tell that you can't say it infront of us?

- No, no it's okay, Tohru said. If Yuki has something important to say to Haru it's okay. Come Kyo.

Kyo dragged Yuki aside so that Tohru and Haru couldn't hear them.

- Are you going to tell him about us?

- Yes.

- Well good luck whit that. And Yuki...!

- Yes Kyo?

- Be careful whit him if he turns black. I know that you're stronger than him, but just be careful.

- Hey, baka neko! Haru said. Is it me or you who are his boyfriend?

Kyo gave a serious glare at Yuki and he nodded.

- I'm coming Haru.

Yuki and Haru walked a little bit in silence, and then Yuki spoke.

- Haru, I really don't know how to say this, but...

He was silent. Haru began to get worried.

- Yes Yuki.

Yuki remanded silent but then he said seven words that only existed in Haru's worst nightmares.

- I...want... to break up whit you.

- WHAT...???

- I want to break up whit you.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, not this, Haru thought. Not now when we' wear getting started for real.

- Why, he said. I thought you loved me!

- Haru...

- No! I don't want to hear it. You've got tired of me. You don't want to be whit a stupid cow like me. You think you deserve better than this. Tell me Yuki. I've gave all my love to you and I have never missed a chance to say or show how much I love you.

Yuki looked ashamed. But then he suddenly turned angry.

- You know what, he said. You're fifteen for Christ sake. How do you know so surely that I'm "the one". How do you know there isn't someone better than me, that you rather spend your life whit. Besides. I've got another lover.

And then he turned around and walked away leaving Haru wondering what Yuki just said.

"I'm breaking up whit you" "I've got another lover" "How do you know surely that I'm "the one"" "You're fifteen for Christ sake" 

- DAMN YOU YUKI!!! I JUST KNOW!!!

Haru broke down, crying.

- Why Yuki, why? He said quietly. Is there really someone who makes you more comfortable then me. I've loved you for almost my entire life Yuki. Is that not good enough for a reason to be whit you?

**Yes. He cheated on you. He told you himself. He got another lover.**

No, no, if Yuki is happy, I am.

**No you're not. You guys didn't even do IT.**

Yuki never even wanted to.

**Yes, because he was fucking someone else.**

- DAMN THAT NEZUMI!!! HE CHEATED ON ME!!! NO ONE CHEATS ON ME!!!

Haru hadn't been able to stop his dark side to enter. Now he was really mad. Yuki had been fucking whit someone else. Damn he had told Haru that he wanted to take it slow. Yeah right! It was more like he didn't want to have sex whit Haru because he fucked whit someone else. Hell! He probably thought Haru wasn't good enough in bed and that this other person war much better.

- I'll show him how good I am in bed!

_At Shigure's place_

- Hey Yuki.

- Hey Kyo.

- How... did Haru take it?

- Not so good.

- Did he hurt you.

- No, but he was not happy at all.

- Well, I understand him pretty well. He has been loving you for almost his entire life. And you're nice, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're stronger than it looks like, you're athletic, you're sexy and you're good at martial arts. Hell if it was me I would have gone mad and they would have to lock me in in a mental hospital. And...

Kyo smirked.

- You're still a virgin.

Yuki threw a pillow at him.

- Shut up, don't even say it like that.

Kyo jumped on him and caught his lips whit Yuki's. Damn, they tasted so damn good. They're wear so soft. Kyo could see why Haru enjoyed kissing Yuki so much. Hell, he could kiss them all day. They wear like a delicious dessert after a dinner when Tohru again had forgotten that he hate leeks and he was still forced to eat it not to hurt Tohru's feelings. Nothing bad about Tohrus cooking, she was very good at it and it would be so delicious if it was not for the leeks.

- Do you know how good you taste?

- Mm... was all Yuki said.

- Yuki, Kyo! Dinner's ready!

- Thank good, I'm hungry, Kyo said.

- It's soup whit leeks, Yuki said.

- WHAT! Not again!

Yuki laughed.

- I was just kidding, baka neko, he said. I wrote on her list NOT to buy leeks.

- Not funny, you damn nezumi, Kyo said kissing Yuki again. I love you.

- I love you too.

As they walked in to the kitchen. Shigure already sat eating complimented Tohru for her delicious meal.

- Ah, Tohru, he said whit his mouth full of food. What would we do without you.

- Stop talking whit your mouth full, Kyo said annoyed. It's disgusting!

- No it's okay, Tohru said. And Kyo, I'm glad you and Yuki are better friends now.

Kyo spit out the food. Did she see when they kissed each other.

- He wrote on my list NOT to buy leeks 'cause I always forget it. You should thank him.

Kyo didn't say anything. Yuki and he wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a time.

_Back to Black Haru_

You can't avoid me Yuki, he thought. I want to see who it is who are better than me in bed. How much do you guys fuck? Is it a male or a female? You know what, Yuki? I am so going to prove to you that I'm a lot better fucker than whoever it is. And I'm going to prove to you tomorrow after school.

_OK that was a little bit weird, I admit it. Will be rape in next chapter. If it's even going to be a next chapter. You guys have to decide if you want me to update or not. Just tell me the truth_


	2. Raped

_OK. Here is the second chapter in the story. At first I want to apologize for some mistakes. For example when Kyo asked Yuki how Haru took it when he broke up whit him and Yuki answered "not so good" it should have been "not so WELL" and when Kyo said "thank good" it should have been "thank GOD". I didn't realize it before I published it. My bad. I'm so sorry. Even if no one has told me anything I just wanted to say it. Oh, and Haru rapes Yuki in this chapter_

Kyo woke up next day, feeling a little bit uncomfortable in a strange way. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it had to do whit Yuki breaking up whit Haru. I really hope he won't do anything to harm Yuki, he thought.

* * *

At the same time as Kyo hoped that Haru won't do anything to harm Yuki he was thinking the exact opposite. Just wait Yuki-kun, no one cheats on me! And especially NOT my huge life crush! And when I'm done fucking you, you'll beg me to be your boyfriend again!

How long is he going to sleep, he thought as he watched his beautiful boyfriend sleep. I want to kiss him, hold him and hear him whisper "I love you". But at the same time, I enjoy watching him sleep. He's so beautiful and looks so peaceful. He has been through so much abuse. He really deserves a better life. Suddenly Yuki opened his eyes and looked straight on him.

- Good morning sleeping beauty, Kyo said.

- Good morning Kyo, he said, smiling at the cat.

For a second Kyo was breathless. Yuki really was a beauty, an angel whit beautiful purple eyes and an angel's smile.

- You damn neko, you woke me up, he said.

- I just wanted to kiss you, Kyo said and kissed Yuki's soft lips.

- Not before I've brushed my teeth, Yuki said and went to the bathroom. And don't you dare check out my body.

Damn, how did he know Kyo was going to check out on his body. His thin, beautiful, sexy body. In one way, he felt sorry for Haru, for being dumped by Yuki.

Ten minutes later, Yuki walked in to the room, wearing only his towel around his waist. Kyo was breathless. Yuki looked even better without clothes then whit clothes. His soft, silky skin was a miracle.

- What are you staring at? Yuki asked.

- Your body.

- Pervert, my body is not _that _perfect.

Not that perfect. _Not_ that perfect! If that body wasn't perfect, what was perfect?

- Yuki, Kyo, are you awake already, Tohru shouted.

- Yes, Kyo are, Yuki shouted back. So, Kyo, shouldn't you go downstairs.

- Not before I've satisfied my aching lips, Kyo said as he kissed Yuki.

Yuki kissed him back, but after two minutes, he pushed him away.

- Get downstairs, he said. I'll be there soon. I don't want you getting horny here when I get dressed.

- OK sweetie, Kyo said. You know what. One day you'll let me see it.

- Yeah sure, Yuki said and kissed Kyo. I love you.

- I love you too, so much...

Kyo went downstairs to the kitchen where Shigure ate whit his mouth full, again.

- 'Yoheresuki?

- What the fuck are you saying? Swell your food before talking!

Shigure swallowed the food, to Kyo's surprise.

- Where is Yuki?

- Probably still sleeping, Tohru said instead of Kyo. I'll go wake him up.

At that moment, Yuki walked in to the kitchen. Kyo wanted to kiss him again, but then Tohru would know and she would call the whole Sohma-family. And then he would have to hear Momiji's childish voice. "Kyo is g-a-y". No. Yuki and he did the right thing to keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

Haru was still pissed of as he entered the school. What if he saw Yuki kissing his new lover. He would surely be more pissed of. Damn you Yuki, for being so beautiful.

- Hatsuharu! How are you doing today. Heard you and Yuki broke up!

_He _broke up whit _me, _you goddamn annoying brat! Momiji came running at my direction.

- Hello, you goddamn annoying brat! Haru said.

At first, Momiji stared at him but then he started to cry.

- Haru is mean, he cried and ran to Yuki.

- Haru!

I stared at my ex-boyfriend. I really wanted him back. Damn you Yuki, for being so beautiful! He thought. And why are you angry at me? If you hadn't broke up whit me I would have been white!

- I want to talk to you in private after school, he said to Yuki.

- What?

- Meet me after school today. I really want to talk to you.

- I have to go to Hatori today and check out my asthma, he said.

Oh yeah, that's right. He told him it last week. Damn that nezumi for his goddamn asthma. Oh why the hell should I care? He thought. That's not my problem.

The day went awfully slow. Momiji didn't talk to him at all. And he was glad he didn't. He avoided Yuki and the others. All he wanted was to be alone. Yuki was going to Hatori today. Maybe I can turn that to my advantage instead, he thought. It means he is going to be all alone on the way. Maybe I can get him on the way?

Neither Yuki nor anyone else talked to him the whole day, but he didn't care. In fact, he was glad they didn't talk to him. Now he could plan how to get Yuki without getting caught. He decided that he would follow Yuki to Hatori and then kidnap him after he was done at Hatori. Yes, it would most likely work. If he waited before Hatori, they would be suspect something was wrong. Yuki was never late to anything and it would seem really strange if he wasn't at the doctors place in time when he commanded it. Oh, wait Yuki-kun! You'll beg me to come back to you again! He thought.

Haru had it all planned when the schoolbell finally rang. He would follow Yuki, wait until he was done at Hatori and kidnap him then and rest is history. He waited for Yuki outside the school. Yuki was always out late because of all the fan girls. Haru waited for what seemed to an eternity, and when like half an hour had gone, Yuki's fanclub came out. He saw Motoko and some other fangirls coming out of school.

- He said he had a student council meeting, Haru heard Motoko say. So we can not ask him out on a date today. He's always so busy whit that slut Honda Tohru. God, I really hate that girl!

Haru's white side didn't like what Motoko said about Tohru. After all, she made Yuki smile in a way no one ever has. But his black side felt the same way as Motoko. He had been trying for years to make Yuki smile, and never succeeded. And then suddenly that bitch came in his, Yuki's, life and all she had to do was to act stupid to make his precious, beautiful Yuki smile like he'd never smiled before in the main house. Oh I bet she's his new lover! Haru thought. Man, what does he sees in her? She's just a stupid girl! And not so cute!

Then suddenly right after Motoko and the other fangirls was out of sight, Yuki came out. Whit Kyo! What? What does he do whit that crazy cat? Haru thought.

- I think we lost them, he heard Yuki say to Kyo.

- I really hope so, Kyo said and held Yuki on his wrist. If they see us togheter, they will haunt me down and kick my ass for being whit you.

And then he kissed Yuki on his lips. Haru wanted to scream. Yuki's new lover was Kyo, of all people. Yuki didn't like Kyo, and here they wear kissing each other whit such a passion and lust that Haru felt sick. He wanted to go there and punch Kyo and drag Yuki to a private room, where he would fuck him senseless.

- I think I should get going to Hatori, Yuki said. See you later.

- See you later, Kyo said. And Yuki.

- What?

- If you see Haru, please be careful. I know you're good at martial arts, but you know how he becomes when he's black. And he hasn't talked to us the whole day and he's been really pissed of to everyone.

- Yeah, I'll watch up for him, Yuki said and pressed Kyo to his delicate body and kissed him. Bye.

- Bye beautiful.

Haru wanted to throw up. Why, Yuki? Why did you leave me for that baka, you don't even like him. You've told me he's just an annoying neko! Yuki, I love you so much! I HATE YOU KYO!!!

Haru followed Yuki all the way to Hatori, just as planned. Yuki, just take your time! I'll wait for you no matter what! But he didn't need to wait such a long time. Yuki was done in about five minutes.

- I told you Hatori, I don't have asthma anymore, Yuki's feminine voice said.

- Yeah, but I'm a doctor and I want to be sure, Hatori said. I'll call you about next visiting. Bye Yuki.

- Bye Hatori.

Haru followed Yuki to the exact place where he had planned to kidnap him.

- Well hello Yuki, he said. Having a good day whit that neko?

Yuki turned around to face Hatsuharu.

- Hello Haru, he said.

- You know Yuki. I hardly believe Kyo is better than me in bed.

Yuki got paled. He knew what Haru was capable of and he didn't like it at all. Did Haru really think he broke up whit him just because he didn't think Haru was good enough in bed. And how did he know about Kyo and him. Oh shit, he thought. He must have seen us kissing each other. Shit!

- You know what Yuki, I'm gonna prove it to you that I'm better in bed!

And whit that Haru jumped on him whit such a speed that Yuki didn't see him until he was on top of him. Haru took out a rope and started to tie him by ankles and wrists. Yuki wanted to scream but Haru covered his mouth whit his hand.

- No need to scream Yuki-kun, he said and duck taped his mouth. Did you really think I was going to fuck you on the road? No way. I've got it all planned!

Haru hit Yuki unconscious and carried him to a abandon house, where he untied him, undressed him and tied him up again, very tight. Yuki woke up in ten minutes.

- Good, Haru said. You're awake.

- Haru, Yuki said, tried to move but realizing he was tied up. Haru let me go!

- No!

Yuki started to panicking. Was this really the Hatsuharu Sohma he had known for his entire life. He knew Haru was black, but he had never even made a move to hurt Yuki.

- Haru, please. Don't do this.

- I want to, and I will do it, no matter what you say, pretty boy!

Haru started to undress himself and the next moment, he was on top of Yuki.

- Get yourself ready pretty, this is going to get really fun.

* * *

- Where the hell is he? Kyo asked quiet to himself. He should be here an hour ago.

He had called Hatori for about half an hour ago, but the dragon told him Yuki left half an hour ago and should be home any minute soon. But Yuki didn't come home and Kyo began to wonder if something bad happened to his boyfriend.

* * *

Yuki was in total shock. Did Haru actually rape him? No, he didn't want to think of it. But as much as he tried to deny it, the more he realize the fact that Haru actually committed a crime against him. And god, it hurts so much. He didn't know if he was able to get all the way to Shigure's house in this pain.

Yuki walked slowly, trying to ignore the pain but that seemed impossible. He was so exhausted, and when he finally reached home, he lost his balance in the doorway.

- Shigure, he pleaded as he saw his cousin. Please help me.

Shigure ran directly over to his cousin.

- Yuki, what happened to you? Why are you crying? Has something bad happened?

- Just... just help me to get to bed, Yuki pleaded whit a weak voice. Please Shigure, I don't want to talk about it right now.

And then Yuki fainted. Shigure lifted the boy in his arms and carried him upstairs to his room. Tohru and Kyo came directly running at him.

- What happened to Sohma-kun? Tohru asked. Is he alright?

- No, Shigure said. I don't think so. He fainted in the doorway, and he has a fever.

Kyo didn't say anything. He knew exactly what had happened. Haru will pay for this, he thought.

He didn't leave Yuki's side for rest of the evening. He wanted to make sure the rat was safe now. Yuki looked so vulnerable, and he had a really high fever. Atleast 40 degrees Celsius.(_**we have different measure here in Finland than in USA, so in Celsius it's a really high fever**_) Yuki was rolling all around in his sleep, whispering things Kyo didn't recognise, but then he suddenly said something that caught Kyo's attention.

_No please Haru don't. No please, not again. Please! _What did he mean whit that? Did Haru actually do something to him? Kyo decided to wake Yuki up.

- Hey, wake up. You're just having a nightmare.

Yuki woke up screaming.

- Shh, Kyo said. You're safe. Haru is not here.

- Kyo, Yuki whispered weakly.

- Shh, it's okay. I'm here and I won't let no one hurt you,

Shigure came running in to the room. He must have heard him scream, Kyo thought.

- Is everything alright here? He asked. Kyo, you're not hurting him aren't you. He's been through enough today.

- No Shigure, Yuki said weakly. He didn't do anything. I just had a nightmare. That's all. No need to worry.

- Okay, call me if something's wrong, Shigure said and walked out.

As soon as he was out of the room, Yuki begun to cry in Kyo's shoulder. Kyo hugged him tightly, waiting for Yuki to calm down.

-Kyo, I'm so sorry, he said.

- For what, Kyo asked.

- For being so horrible.

Kyo couldn't believe this. Did Yuki, beautiful, wonderful, sexy Yuki think he was a horrible person? No way!

- Yuki, you're not a horrible person, he said. You're a beautiful person. Both on the inside and the outside.

- But I'm so weak, he said. Haru was much faster than me and I was so shocked and...

Kyo had enough. He kissed Yuki on his soft, candytasted lips. He didn't care if Yuki had been raped. He loved him too much to care about such a tiny thing. Okay, he admitted that he was a little disappointed that he was not going to be the first Yuki had sex whit, but it wasn't his fault.

- Yuki, he said softly. Who did this to you? Was it Haru?

- Yes, Yuki whispered.

I knew it, he said quietly to himself. Haru, you'll pay for this! Yuki fell the same second asleep. Kyo was glad for that. He really needed to get some rest. And so did he, Kyo, too. He kissed Yuki on his lips and whispered silently:

- I love you.

Kyo went to bed directly when he had brushed his teeth and put on a pyjamas. But he didn't get much of sleep that night. All he could think of was how Haru had violated his lover and it made him so angry. And when he finally reached sleep he dreamt of the rape. How Haru had tied up the beautiful boy in bed and violated him. And he dreamt it all night, over and over again.

* * *

Next morning when Yuki woke up, his fever had gone down a bit and his butt didn't hurt as much as yesterday. He didn't remember much of yesterday. All he could remember was that Haru had...

No, no, no, no, no, no! Haru really did rape him. Oh shit! Kyo is so going to break up whit him now.

- Good morning Sohma-kun, a kind female voice said. Feeling better today? I made you some breakfast.

- Auhm, thank you Honda-san, he said. You shouldn't bother yourself this much.

Tohru just smiled to him and said that it wasn't a bother at all and all he should think of was to get well as soon as possible.

- When you're done just leave the tray out in the hall and I'll take it when I come home from school.

- Oh yeah, Yuki said. I supposed I should get ready.

Kyo entered the room whit a serious glimpse in his eyes.

- You're staying home from school today! He said seriously. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now!

- But I...

- No! Just stay in bed!

As Tohru walked out to get ready for school Kyo whispered in Yuki's ears.

- For me.

- Okay, Yuki whispered back.

Kyo gave Yuki a small and fast kiss on the cheek and went down to wait for Tohru. Kyo didn't want Yuki to go to school just because of that he was sick but he didn't want the boy to see Haru at school. It would probably be very traumatised for him to see his rapist.

* * *

Yuki laid in bed, trying not to think of yesterday. He didn't feel well at all and he felt dirty too. He wanted Kyo so badly right now. He wanted to cry in the cat's shoulder and hear him whisper "I love you" to him. But Haru used to say that too to him, and see what happened. He gets kidnapped and raped. I don't want to go to the police, he thought. It was kind of my own fault too. If I hadn't got another boyfriend, this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

I hope he doesn't think it was his fault, Kyo thought. He didn't do anything wrong. He broke up whit Haru because he didn't want to cheat on neither of us. How couldn't Haru see this? Yuki didn't want to hurt him more then possible!

He then saw Haru coming at his direction, and Kyo could see that he was still black. He held that expression in his face. Everyone draw away from him and avoided eye contact whit him. He will pay for what he did to Yuki yesterday, Kyo thought and started to walk to the cow's direction.

_OK, that was the second chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. _


	3. Killed

_Sorry it took so long_

Haru saw Kyo coming towards his direction. _So Yuki didn't listen to me what I said to him about telling someone. _He thought.

_Flashback _

- _Now, my beautiful Yuki, Haru whispered to his nearly unconscious cousin. If you're ever planning on telling someone, I'll kill that person! Understand!_

_End of flashback_

_So Yuki didn't take me serious_! _Too bad for Kyo_!

- Hello Hatsuharu, Kyo said. Did you enjoy last night?

- You bet, the cow said to the cat. He tasted so good. I almost feel sorry for you not get to taste what I got last night!

Kyo punched him at the wall. He had never seen the cat so angry ever before.

- You bastard! Kyo screamed. Do you even know what you've done?! Yesterday he could barely talk, stand, walk, eat and absolutely not sleep!!! And he was all feverish1

Haru just smirked. Did Kyo actually think that he would care in what condition Yuki now was in? He must have some serious problems. He got up on his feet and was now ready for another attack of the pissed of neko.

I- f I could overpower Yuki yesterday, then how do you think _you _would be able to fight me right now?

He was right. Kyo knew it, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to make Haru feel the same pain as Yuki. he tried to hit him, but Haru was faster than him. He tried again, and again, and again, but Haru was just too fast for him. He punched Kyo in his head, in his stomach, everywhere. Haru sure had got a lot better than last time they fought. Last time Kyo had beaten the shit out of him, and now...Not even Yuki have ever given him so much of beaten.

- You are no match for me now, Kyo, he said. If you survive this, I'll give up on Yuki. But if you don't...

He stopped, but then he smirked again and continued..

- I'll get another taste of him. Well, see ya!

And with that, he walked away. People who have been watching was shocked after what they've seen. Kyo was half-laying against the wall. Blood pouring out of him and barely breathing.

- Someone call after a teacher, someone shouted. He can barely breath.

Kyo didn't listen to what was said around him. _This is the end_, he thought. _I'm sorry Yuki, I love you. _And whit that, he stopped breathing and the darkness covered him.

_Shigure's place 15.30 _

Yuki was laying in his bed whit a strange feeling that not everything was right. _Hope Kyo didn't do something to punish Haru, _he thought but felt like that was exactly what had happened. He heard that someone came through the front door and hoped so desperately that it would be Kyo.

- Hello, he screamed.

- Oh, hello Sohma-kun.

Never before had he been so disappointed to hear Honda-san.

- Where is Kyo? He asked.

Tohru looked down for a second and he saw directly that she had tears in her eyes.

- Kyo-kun...Kyo-kun...

- What!

- Haru killed Kyo!!! She shouted out.

Haru killed Kyo? No way! It couldn't be true, he didn't want it to be true.

- What?

- Haru beat him to death in school today, they tried to save him, but failed.

Yuki didn't listen. This was all his fault. If he hadn't fallen for Kyo and broke up whit Haru, this wouldn't have happened. But he just had to fall for the cat.

- Sohma-kun, are you okay!

_No, _he wanted to scream. _I will never ever be okay again_! But instead he said.

- I'm just shocked, he said. About Hatsuharu doing something like this. And...

- Don't worry, Tohru said. I already know...

- About what?

- About you and Kyo-kun. The last thing he said before he died was "_Yuki, I love you_".

And whit that Yuki broke down. He cried, and cried, and cried. Tohru laid a comforting arm around him.

- Shh, it's going to be okay, she whispered.

- No it won't, he succeeded to say between the hard sobs. You don't understand! This is all my fault!

- No it's not, she said. it was Haru's fault, not your.

Yuki didn't answer her, he cried so much. How could he ever tell her that this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him.

- Tell me everything, she said. I have the right to know.

- Okay, he said. but you will hate me for this.

She sat beside him and smiled at him.

- No I won't hate you.

- It all started a month ago, he begun. You know Haru and I have been going out for a year.

She nodded.

- Well, last week Kyo told me he loved me and I have been having those feelings around Kyo for a month. And then he kissed me. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back. And then I realised that I as in love whit him too.

She only nodded.

- Go on.

- Well, who days ago I told Haru that I wanted to break up whit him to be whit Kyo. He didn't take it so well. Actually, he took it far more seriously than I ever expected. I knew he was going to be mad at me, but not like that. And when I went to Hatori yesterday for my monthly check up he...

This was the painful part and if Honda-san knew what Haru did to him to cause Kyo to die, she would surely hate him.

- Sohma-kun, she said shocked. Don't tell me he...

- Yes Honda-san, he waited for me and when I was going home he jumped on me and beat me unconscious. When I finally woke up he... he...

This was the most painful part. He still felt like shit after that.

- Oh my god! She screamed. No wonder you was so sick yesterday. Oh, my god Sohma-kun!

She hugged him tightly. He didn't know what he would do if she wouldn't be here right now. Probably commit suicide.

- Honda-san, he begun. Aren't you feeling disgusted?

- Oh my god! No! Absolutely not!

And she begun also to cry. She had no idea how Sohma-kun could cop whit this. Well he couldn't but he took it far better than she ever would.

Yuki was crying harder than ever before. he wished it would be Kyo who was holding him, telling him that everything would be fine and that he loved him. But Kyo wasn't there. Kyo would never be there again. He would never hear the cool voice of his lover telling him that he was beautiful and that that he was the one making the world beautiful, not the opposite. _Kyo, _he thought. _I love you too._

_I'm so sorry this chapter was not so long. Next chapter will probably be the last one in this fic. _


	4. The Funeral

_The fourth and last chapter of the story. Sorry it took so long to update this shit. Thank you all for your reviews (the good ones) and hope you liked it. I'm so sorry for killing Kyo-kun, I've been asking myself a lot "why couldn't it be Yuki-kun who got killed?" but then it would be my precious Kyo-kun who would have to suffer from the loss of a loved one and I just couldn't bear with that thought. So I just let Kyo-kun go to heaven with the angels and let Yuki-kun live alone without Kyo. MUUUUUHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!_

Kyo was buried the next Saturday. Everyone came to the funeral with a deep sorrow hanging over them. No one could believe that Kyo, the cat, was dead. But no one was just as sad as Yuki. He completely buried his face into Shigure's suit and didn't care what other thought. All he cared about was that his precious Kyo no longer would hold him, kiss him, telling him how beautiful he was and how he much he loved him? No one, he thought. Not even Haru was as gentle as Kyo was.

Haru!!! He was the main reason that everyone was here! He was the main reason that Kyo was dead! Yuki cried harder. How ironic. The rat, who was supposed to be the cat's sworn enemy and vice versa, cried like he hadn't cried in years.

- Yuki!

He was snapped out of his trance to face Hatori.

- Do you have anything you want to say about Kyo-kun?

- No, he said, because he knew he would only start to cry.

The funeral seemed to last for what seemed like eternity for the rat. He just couldn't wait to get home so he could lock himself in his room only to cry his heart out.

- And may god have mercy over his soul.

With those words, the longest and the most painful funeral Yuki ever been to finally ended. He wanted to get away from there A.S.A.P. But he also wanted to go and take a last view of Kyo.

- Kyo...he whispered as he stood infront of his lover's coffin.

- Why did you fight Haru? If you couldn't even defeat me, how could you think you would be able to defeat him after what he did to me? Baka neko! Stupid cat!

He fell to his knees and sobbed.

- How am I going to live without you, Kyo? Did you ever think about that? Of course not. All you thought about was revenge!

- You know, it's going to be so quiet now when you're not there complaining. And who am I going to piss off now?

- I'll miss you love, more than you ever could imagine.

Watching this, Shigure felt like a knife had been thrown right threw his heart. He went to Yuki, putting an arm around him.

- I'll miss him to Yuki-kun, he said. Kyo-kun was like a brother to me.

Yuki didn't say anything. He buried his face in Shigure's kimono.

- Why? He merely whispered.

- I don't know, Shigure said. sometimes, life's just so unfair. Do you want to go home now?

Yuki nodded. He really had no intention in staying here any longer than necessary.

- Lets go home then, Shigure said.

The days past really slowly. It was too quiet in the house since Kyo wasn't there making all the noises. Tohru didn't smile as often as she used to do. Shigure didn't piss Yuki off so much. Ayame didn't come to visit them at all, saying:

- Reminds me too much about when Kyonkichi used to live here.

But Yuki was the one who changed most. He never smiled and held a really cold expression on his face. he had given up his "gentleman attitude", skipped classes and everyday there were new marks on his arms, more and more closer to his wrists. When someone asked him where he gets those marks he just sneezed them off or telling them to mind their own business.

After six months, people started to wonder if Yuki ever could turn back to the way he used to be. Kind, gentle and always held a smile on his face. He now also had turned to drugs and alcohol. He slept during the classes and had gotten a lot of detention, but he didn't seemed to care. And he also had turned suicidal. The only one he ever talked to now was Tohru. With her, he seemed to be atleast a little bit like the way he used to be, but he didn't smile, not even infront of her.

Yuki himself didn't seem to care. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Nothing! Everyday was like a living hell who he had to suffer for something he never did wrong. He missed Kyo so much that it hurts. Ever since people found out he was gay, boys had been all over him, asking him out and blah, blah, blah. But he simply ignored them.

- _Sohma Yuki 2D, come to the principal's office immediately! I repeat, come to the principal's office immediately!_

Everyone's attention was on Yuki as he walked threw the corridor to the principal's office.

- What's wrong? he asked in a disinterested tone.

- They called from your home telling you to come home A.S.A.P.

- What the hell does Shigure want?!

- Oh, not from there, it was this Hatori who called.

- Aha, okay than. I'd better get there then.

The principal stared after him as Yuki walked out of the room. Sure, that Sohma boy was incredibly beautiful, he had to admit that, but he was so cold and ever since his cousin died, he had been even colder and sometimes even rude. He sighed. Such a beauty shouldn't have to feel so much pan.

Yuki was standing infront of the gate to the main house. He knew that the only one home right now would be Hatori and Akito since everybody else was at school or work. He opened the gate and saw the big Sohma resident. He walked towards the main house and before he even had the time to knock, Hatori opened the door.

- Welcome Yuki, he said. Akito is waiting.

The rat didn't answer. He walked past Hatori to Akito's room. He opened the door only to be greeted by a non-smirking Akito. What was going on?

- Hello Yuki, he said. Please, come closer.

Yuki obeyed and was now standing face to face with Akito. Akito put his hand on his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

- What's happened to you? He asked. No fear? No frighten pleas not to hurt you?

- Yuki sighed. This was really going on his nerves.

- What do you want Akito? He asked.

- Just checking you out. I've heard that you've been pretty depressed ever since Kyo's death.

And Yuki couldn't hold it any longer now. He started to sob violently and no matter how much he tried not to, he failed miserably. Akito pulled him into a strong and comforting hug.

- Shh,, he whispered. Cry! I bet you haven't cried since Kyo's funeral.

- It hurts, he whispered. Please, make it go away.

- Wish I knew how, Akito whispered. Wish I could take away your pain and set you free.

Yuki stopped sobbing to some degree and dared to look Akito in the eyes now.

- Please, he pleaded. Kill me.

- Wh...what?!

- Kill me, he said. I've been trying with that over six months now and always chickened out. I don't want to live anymore.

Akito had no ideas how to react at something like this. Here, the boy he had been abusing his whole life, was begging him to kill him. He knew he had frightened Yuki to death but he truly loved him, and to watch him in so much pain was too much for him. He always hurt people to make them feel the same pain he felt.

- Yuki.

- No, don't come with any excuses, he said. Please, I beg you. Kill me!

- No Yuki, I won't kill you.

- Then why did you want me to come here then?

Akito was quiet for a moment. He didn't know himself. He just felt like seeing Yuki again, seeing how he was doing. He knew that what Hatsuharu had done to him and not even Akito could ever hurt him like that.

- I just wanted to see you. I have no intention in killing such an angel.

Yuki began to cry once again. Akito held the same tone in his voice as Kyo did when he talked to him. And he held him the same way as his lover did.

- Yuki, he said and Yuki feared what Akito might tell him.

- I love you.

_Huh, I finished it. Finally!!! Next time, remind me to never write something like this ever again. I'm so embarrassed! _


End file.
